Purchasers of vehicles such as passenger automobiles and trucks have come to expect keyless entry systems. These purchasers also expect integrated vehicle security systems that will deter theft. Keyless entry systems include a key fob with a transmitter and a receiver. The key fob includes several buttons that provide different remote entry and emergency functions. Most drivers rarely use a key to enter their vehicle once they begin using the keyless entry system. The key fob is usually attached to the key. The driver can also use the key to manually lock or unlock the doors or trunk of the vehicle.
The key fob usually includes an unlock button that unlocks the doors of the vehicle to allow entry without using the key. The unlock button also typically disables the vehicle security system to prevent triggering of the alarm that is associated with the vehicle security system. A trunk unlock button typically unlocks the trunk of the vehicle. The trunk unlock button also typically disables the vehicle security system to prevent triggering of the alarm. A lock button locks the doors of the vehicle and enables the alarm to prevent theft. A panic button sounds the horn and/or flashes the lights of the vehicle when pressed. The panic button is typically used by the driver to signal an emergency. The key fob may also include other buttons and/or functions depending upon the particular vehicle and application.